


his apartment [sapnap x karl jacobs] [NSFW]

by hi_its_c



Series: all my stories B) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_c/pseuds/hi_its_c
Summary: another minimum grammar story, sorry !! :((
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: all my stories B) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014966
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	his apartment [sapnap x karl jacobs] [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> another minimum grammar story, sorry !! :((

karl gasped. "shit," he muttered, looking down at his erection. he couldn't believe he had just gotten hard on a couch in his best friends apartment. to be fair, he did have reason to. see, sapnap had just walked in the room in a loose white t shirt and boxers. just that, nothing more. karl took in the sight, his breath wavering. sapnap's soft cock was visible through the boxers, which made karl rub his thighs together to get any sort of friction. he let out an involuntary moan, which caught sapnap's attention.  
"hey, is everything alright?" he asked as he sat beside him, placing his hand on his thigh to show him he was there for him. what sapnap didn't know is he just caused karl to get even more turned on. he thrusted into sapnap's palm, which made him look at karl skeptically.  
his eyes wondered to karl's lips, wavering chest, and then..... dick. as sapnap expected, it was as hard as a rock. he couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle, before slowly moving his hand higher up karl's thigh. he softy grabbed onto his dick, palming him through his jeans. karl whimpered and whined, squirming against his hand. sapnap leaned down to karl.  
"you want to be good, yeah? you want to make me proud?" sapnap groaned in a hoarse voice into karl's ear, which made the latter squirm even more. "answer me." the taller demanded, pressing his palm onto his length harder. karl let out a surprised gasp, followed by frantic breaths.  
"y-yes i want to make you proud, please let me make you proud please," karl gasped clinging onto the couch. sapnap smirked against karl's ear, trailing his hand up to unzip his jeans, followed by a very quick pull to get both his jeans and boxers off at the same time. a trail of precum was already falling off of his leaking dick. sapnap, without any pause or warning, grabbed karl's dick at the base. "mmhff,," karl moaned at the sudden contact. sapnap worked his way up, trailing his thumb along the tip of his leaking cock. karl gasped and moved his arm to cover his eyes. sapnap smirked and worked his way back down his shaft, massaging his balls.  
"s-sapnap,, how are you, hnng-! h-how are you so good at this?" to this sapnap smiled, pressing a kiss to karl's neck.  
"porn is a really helpful learning method."  
karl let out some hoarse laughs and moans as if his voice had already been used up, until sapnap began to set an excruciatingly fast pace, which in turn caused karl to buck his hips and cry out. sapnap slammed his hand all the way down a few more times, until karl felt tears pricking his eyes as cum flew everywhere. they sat there for a moment, both of them exchanging heavy breaths.  
"y-you're so good at that, sappy,," karl moaned. "i-id love to do that again."  
sapnap paused for a moment. "i'm good at other things to," he smirked and winked at karl.  
"like what" karl laughed at his cheesy expression.  
"oh wouldn't you like to know?" he replied smugly.  
"yes actually," sapnap swore karl's voice dropped like 3 octaves. sapnap breathed in shakily, grabbing onto karl's sides and slowly sliding him over his lap. karl gasped at the friction as his newly overstimulated cock began twitching again. sapnap's breaths were still hoarse as he continued to lead karl's hips back and forth over his dick. karl gasped as sapnap's half-hard dick became fully hard, and holy shit he was massive. karl began to take the lead, bouncing on sapnap's lap a bit rougher than sapnap was leading him to, gradually picking up his pace.  
"god- holy shit," sapnap groaned, throwing his head back as karl rocked his hips against sapnap. "please- hah,, l-let me fuck you please," sapnap squirmed underneath karl. karl's hips stopped as he bent to his knees to pull down sapnap's boxers. his dick playfully sprung up.  
"do we have any lube?" karl asked, looking up at sapnap through his eyelashes.  
"maybe?? j-just," sapnap looked around, before gently shoving his fingers into karl's lips. "suck," he ordered, and karl went right ahead whilst stroking sapnap's length at an agonizingly slow pace.  
karl, being the tease he is, swirled his tongue around sapnap's fingers a few times, causing the poor latter to writhe under him. once sapnap's fingers were fairly coated in karl's spit, karl opened his mouth wide with a teasing gasp.  
"sh-shut up, tease," sapnap laughed, gesturing karl to move onto his couch with his ass up. karl did so eagerly. sapnap slowly inserted his index finger into his ass, twisting it up and down, trying to find his prostate.  
"a-another one," karl helplessly breathed out, before sapnap inserted his middle finger. karl gasped and clawed at the armrest, struggling to breathe at the new friction as sapnap scissored his fingers. he slowly pulled out of karl's ass after a while.  
"slut," sapnap breathed against karl's ear. "you want to take my cock, yeah? fucking whore."  
"ppleaaseee," karl groaned. sapnap grabbed his own length, pumping it up and down a few times, before pushing into karl's asshole. they both gasped at the feeling. sapnap had only inserted his head when karl began to beg for more. sapnap happily obliged, pushing in about half way into karl. karl's dick, heavily overstimulated at this point, felt like it was going to burst at any moment. sapnap took advantage, trailing his hand down to pump at karl's sore and aching cock.  
sapnap soon slid his entire length in, causing both of them to cry out in unison. sapnap pulled out and pushed back in slowly, but noticeably faster than before. he went at this, his pace progressively picking up. at this point, karl could barely even keep his head together. he moved his own hand down to touch himself, moving his hand along with sapnap's. the double touch of his dick made the poor overstimulated cock tense up.  
that's when sapnap found his prostate, and began thrusting into that one spot over and over again. karl soon came over the couch, but sapnap didn't stop, much less slow his pace. in fact, he picked up, slamming his balls into karl every thrust, causing the room to just be skin slapping and grunts. sapnap moved his head down to karl's neck, hoping to place some hickeys, but soon came inside of the boy, muffling his screams against karl's shoulders. the vibration up his shoulders caused karl to cum yet again.  
"h-holy shit." karl moaned as sapnap pulled out fully. "that was,-" sapnap cut him off with a kiss. as they seperated, karl breathed helplessly. "th-that was poggers."

**Author's Note:**

> contrary to popular belief, being in an nsfw community does not help you get better at writing sex. therefore, i apologize for the poorly written story.


End file.
